Buoy Tower
by ZealousAction
Summary: Mario saved Princess Peach from Bowser's wrath a countless amount of times, but when Mario witnesses the Princess being kidnapped by a brand-new antagonist, he can only choose to step-in and appose it no matter how tough this foe may be. With the help of Luigi, Mario and him aboard Toad Airlines in attempt to infiltrate the villain's stronghold.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nintendo characters referenced in the story expect for OC's (Original Characters).**_

**Prologue**

The shadow of a short figure warily wandered upon a gravely road. The sun exceeded dusk, triggering the atmosphere to gleam with the moon's bright gazing reflection. As the roaming figure approached a sudden sharp edge of a sheer cliff, he skidded to a quick stop, and turned abruptly towards the moon as it cast light revealing his structure. The sky blue male toad, wearing a trench coat, had dark brown eyes that matched perfectly with his slip-on shoes. His face wore a traumatized expression.

Now was not the time to be wandering around outside, the fate of dangerous foes lurks near.

A simple goomba, for example, is easily avoidable during the limited daylight, but when the clock ticks night, don't ever underestimate the potential of anything weak in appearance. In the piercing darkness, and with countless places to lie low, uncertainty engulfs anything in it's path.

Since the toad is out at this hour, there must be a very good reason behind this.

The restless toad tripped over a bottle mysteriously placed in front of him, knocking it over. His face roughly collided with the ground. Struggling to lift his body, he hesitated to the feeling of a liquid spreading rapidly from under him. He scanned around noticing the bottle he knocked over carried a clear jelly-like substance. Not a second after, the spilt liquid glowed unexpectedly. The terrified toad helplessly stared in awe, wondering of all the possibilities to what will happen next.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Today, the mushroom kingdom is handling another meeting to discuss about their latest flaws. Toads crowded around inside the castle's lobby, waiting patiently for the news.

Princess Peach, the lead of the meeting, stood on a boarded stage to give her speech. Toadsworth, stood to the left side of the stage, as Princess Peach's loyal attendant.

Toadsworth has always been a great help toward the Princess, a true companion. Through his ages, he has experienced a lot of events like this one today. With a wise man like Toadsworth, all lives of the mushroom kingdom have someone to look up to. However, Toadsworth has been changing over the years – he is gaining wrinkles and his fitness level is a bit on the rusty side.

For twenty seven years, so far, Mario and Luigi are considered the true heroes from all around.

Everyone talks about them, whether it's because dry bones were sent on a mission declared by the koopa king or because the royal members of Sarasaland require the help of the two brothers.

The beautiful scent of aroma from nearby flowers filled the air, although that was being ignored at the moment. The mushroom kingdom was dealing with grave danger.

Princess Peach held her hand forward to signal attention to the confused audience. The toads then settled down together on cue. "I understand issues like these are designed to take place in the meeting hall," the princess began. "As of today, we require space available to all members of this kingdom, forgive us for the inconvenience". Princess Peach stared down at the handful of toads excessively pushing each other for a better view. "If I'm aware, all of you should have background knowledge of the Peace Team", the Princess called out.

Suddenly, the clumps of fighting toads stopped in their tracks, reacting very stunned. "Princess... did something really bad happen... to the Peace Team?", one toad in the front row questioned with worry. "But.. Princess," another started, trying to control his sniveling. "If the Peace Team is in harms way, all of us must stand together as one", a confident toad insisted.

The worried sounds of toads added together, to create a loud, depressing chorus. Toadsworth stepped in to the Princess's aid, "Calm down everyone, silence!" he shouted.

The toads took a while to stop, but after a couple sighs in the crowd, the Princess could finally speak over the ruckus "More specifically, we are talking about Peace Team's leader, Mr. Zeal." she explained, "Over the following days, 'Mr. Zeal' is said to have been acting suspicious.".

The expression shown on the toads' faces gradually changed as the Princess continued. Not one member in the audience blurted out their thoughts, as they all wanted to.

"It appears, yesterday Mr. Zeal was said to have set foot in the badlands overnight, and never returned. The reason for this is uncertain, but as our research is still unfolding, the most..." Princess Peach was distracted by the sound of the front doors clashing open as a guard barged in.

"Princess, we've got trouble!" the guard yelped. Everyone scanned in all directions, in an attempt to orientate the danger.

Caught off guard, the back windows of the castle shattered stupendously. Thick black smoke wafted inside, as an irritating screech took toll. The frightened toads covered their ears in anguish.

"Hit the floor!" Toadsworth commanded to everybody. Few toads did as instructed, the rest stayed frozen in place, shaking with fear in their eyes.

Piles of debris plummeted from the roof. Foggy smoke battled against the toads lungs, causing them to cough vigorously.

Toadsworth laced his attention to a nearby guard, "Get the bros over here immediately!" Toadsworth ordered him.

"What if I can't find them in time, sir?"

"Does it look like I care?" Toadsworth retorted.

The guard obeyed Toadsworth and dashed to the exit.


End file.
